educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
James Edgar Shaw
James Edgar Shaw His feats are amazing, his knowledge of robotics, biology, chemistry, and all matters of science span wide and far beyond norms of the current backwater lands of North America. Not only possessing a well adapted, and well trained photographic memory, he can process very complicated equations in his mind with ease. He knows some of the most powerful and establishing secrets for civilization, and needs for society. Although, refuses to claim title to one people, to one religion, to one ethnicity. Avoiding all leadership roles or sense of 'Home', preferring the life of a traveler and widely ranged trader at times. Allegiance, Ethnicity, Nationality James, while he claims no to allegiance to any organization or government, he is bound to the church he made himself. Although, that tie is very loose and well fitting and expanding of any other allegiance to any other religion or creed or anything binding. Ethically, James was born in California, near the border of Oregon, in a city named Grenada. While the city was lost to the anarchy of the world two years after his birth, he remains illusive about where he was born, who he is related to, and who he affiliates with. His nationality was renounced long ago, but was some of the last to be born in the United States of America, and by the laws of the US still a Citizen, as he still holds onto his citizenship papers, birth record, and social security numbers. Mind Set / Personality James is a genius scientist, capable of creating complex scientific inventions, including sentient AI robots, devastating energy weaponry, advanced vehicles, and underground micro bunkers. His brilliance can be muddled by his jaded personal views and addictive substance tendencies, although not too often. James is easily bored and does not do well with routine. When James's projects start requiring real work, he simply lights the project on fire and abandons it. He regularly goes to other states and governments to harvest resources and will willingly slaughter people to get them if need be. He is willing to be extremely brutal such as when people betray him or his life is in danger. He is usually portrayed as homicidal and having a large disregard for life, even though he has been show to be shocked, startled or annoyed by loss of life that he deems unnecessary, foolish or unreasonable, such as when the chase between the White Skulls and himself, killing them ruthlessly and without emotion. He also was shocked and upset by people he was close to dying or nearly dying. Though, James is not openly hostile most of the time, but more reactionary as a result. His determination to get what he wants knows no bounds, and will go to any length to get them. James's most prominent personality trait barring his drug and alcohol dependency is his sociopathy. A textbook example of a sociopath, James demonstrates almost no concern for the feelings of others or the consequences of his actions and admitting no responsibility for the emotional, financial or physical damages invariably caused by his numerous adventures with Dan (if he even notices them in the first place.) he has on numerous occasion killed, stolen, sold drugs and guns, supported assassins with his inventions and has total willingness to do whatever he pleases to anyone at anytime. He has no respect for laws of any kind and regularly performs experiments on the living without their knowledge or consent. James, being a firm and evangelical atheist, follows a simple and elegant philosophy of pessimistic existentialism. Almost all facets of everything hold little to no value to James. Seeing the true values behind the irrational values of life. An example would follow for James as 'Love is a chemical reaction, and compels animals to breed.' Finding anything with a ambiguous meaning or vague meaning needs definition or clear and antithetical logical explanation. James does however have a motivation... although it is unclear what, and this motivation has a clear and evident affect on him. Through his addictive substance use shows his inability to cope with a ideal that floats through his mind. While at first, his actions seem harmful, but in the long run he hopes to only help and expand the thought process, and well being of others... Appearance James usually wears a white, well maintained, lab coat, a grey alcohol stained tank top, blue jeans, and white sneakers. On his hip sit a light brown weapon holster, with his 1mm hand made hand cannon sit. A small, and very hard to spot, rectangular pacth sit on his right sleeve of his lab coat holds a micro explosive he can use to get out of a sticky situation.